Reasons I Don't Like Me
by Lion warrior
Summary: We all have reasons and certain things that we wish we didn't have. Po is no different. TiPo


**Reasons I Don't Like Me**

 **Don't own KFP**

* * *

There are different reasons why Po didn't like being who he was. For starters, he was always picked on for his weight and there wasn't really any other people to relate to that were like him. It's much like in his childhood. "Hey! Look at the fatty!" They would say. Though this didn't break his spirit, it did hurt him. For the younger part of his life, Po had only one reason why he didn't like being who he was, and that was because he was picked on. As he grew up there was another reason.

"Ow!" Po exclaimed. "Monkey!"

"Sorry Po. I thought you would block it. Like I know you'll block this one," Monkey said, swinging his staff at the panda. But Po didn't block it again.

"OUCH!"

"Sorry Po," Monkey apologized.

"Master Monkey, why don't you rest for a moment. I think I'll train Po," Shifu said. Monkey bowed and walked out. "Now panda, you'll have to overcome your limitations in order to be the best you can be." Po sighed. Another reason why Po didn't like, mainly being a panda, was the gut. His gut limited him from doing numerous things, like seeing his toes, bending down without falling over his own weight, or the fact that it jiggled so much. Sure he had gotten smaller, but the fact he was a panda made it difficult.

"Yes Master Shifu," Po bowed. His stomach growled. Shifu shook his head with a hand on his face.

"You may leave and eat," Shifu murmured. Po went to the kitchen. That was also another reason. Po had a big appetite. He was always hungry. Sure sometimes he could manage to not eat twenty minutes, but it seemed like he was always eating. And that was just something he was. Po passed the kitchen, got about fifty bean buns, his usual, and went to the Hall of Heroes to eat them, although Master Shifu told him not to. Before he could sit down and eat, his eyes caught a new Kung Fu artifact that was brought to the Jade Palace. Naturally curious, he examined the artifact and was about to touch it when Master Shifu whacked him over the head.

"OW!"

"Dragon Warrior, what have I told you about touching the artifacts," Shifu sternly said.

"To not to," Po replied. "But Master Shifu it looks so awesome and it wouldn't hurt to have a peek would it?" He said about to touch it again. Shifu whacked him again. "OW!"

"With your record? Yes," Master Shifu said firmly. "Now take your bowl of bean buns and don't eat in here and Do Not touch the artifacts!" Po grumbled his way out. That's another thing about Po. His natural curiosity gets him into trouble many times. In fact, he's more curious than most cats, and that's something! Whether it was a result of his personality or because he was a panda, it would always get him into trouble. It was something about him that he honestly tried to suppress but it was like trying to get a child to stand still. It just doesn't happen. Po walked back to the kitchen where he ate, rather inhaled, his bean buns. Shortly after that, Monkey and Zeng brought Crane inside who was mangled up and bruised.

"What happened," Po asked. Monkey and Crane glared at him.

"Someone forgot their nunchucks at the top of the steps and Crane slipped and tumbled down the stairs," Monkey explained. Po instantly felt guilty. Another quality that Po wished he didn't have. Irresponsibility. Now, there wasn't any problem with Po's fun-loving, care-free attitude. In fact, sometimes, the group even looks forward to it. But the problem was that he didn't know when to shut it off. He would often neglect the responsibilities he had, which would almost always land him into disasters.

"Sorry," Po apologized. He snuck out the way of them and went back to his room. He thought there he wouldn't make a mess of things. Usually, all these things don't happen in the same day. He was just having a very bad day. He thought here, he wouldn't be in trouble. The problem was his idleness is usually something that is guaranteed to get him into trouble. He rolled his eyes when he thought about it. _What could happen?_ He thought to himself. Well, he got his answer. It was when he was alone thinking to himself that he had the idea to test something. There is a legend that says that if you bathe in the Moon Water, which sits right below the Dragon scroll, you would have legendary powers. So, he got up, went to the Hall of Heroes, made sure no one was watching him, and bathed in it. For the most part, no one knew about it, until they noticed a green hue. You see, there were algae growing on the bottom of the basin, but when Po sat in it, all the algae floated to the top.

"Po!" Viper sighed, "You have to clean this before Master Shifu sees it." Fortunately, he did, although unpleasant. It was a day like that that Po decided to go to the Peach Sapling and just reflect. There were so many reasons why he didn't like being who he was simply because it seemed to get him into trouble the most. Po didn't realize that the time went by. Back at the kitchen, many wondered why the cabinet was raided. They ALL knew Po did it, but usually, he doesn't eat that much. So, Tigress decided to see what was wrong with Po. When she found him at the Peach Sapling, she found a trail of food and that had accidentally dropped to the ground.

"Po," she called. There was no reply at first. "Po," She called again.

"I'm here, Tigress," Po replied. She saw Po stuffing the last bit of food. "Sorry for eating all the food. I usually eat when I'm upset."

"I don't think that's good for your health," Tigress observed. "Why are you upset?"

"Just a bad day," Po sighed.

"Master Shifu told me about your training today and about the nunchucks and the artifact and the Moon Water," Tigress listed. Po heaved a great sigh of regret.

"Like I said, it's a bad day," Po repeated. "It's days like these that I..." He stopped. He didn't finish what he was about to say. He honestly figured that it wasn't worth saying. It wouldn't make a difference. They would probably say, 'Buck up! Things will get better,' or some other cheap optimistic crud. But Tigress pursued.

"That you what," She asked. Po sighed again.

"It's days like these that I wish I wasn't a panda," Po said loud enough so she could hear, and that he would vent some of the frustration he had. Tigress didn't say much. Po assumed that she didn't have anything to offer him. Why would she? Of all the people, she would probably agree with him. Tigress laid her hand on his shoulder.

"You're better the way you are," She said. Po laughed a bit in disbelief.

"Give me one reason," Po wagered. He had already come up with different reasons NOT to be him. What could Tigress present?

A kiss. That's what the answer was. Before Po knew it, Tigress's warm perfect lips were on his. It was short though he wished it was a bit longer. But after Tigress kissed him, she wrapped her arms around him.

"Because I like you better this way," She whispered to him.

"What was the kiss for then," Po asked. Hey, you would ask too if your crush, no, your secret love kissed you. Po was astonished she would do something like that. And for Tigress, she was amazed as well. So amazed, she struggled to answer him.

"Because... the way you are is what I hated at first. But the way you are is what made me trust you, respect you, befriend you. But later, the way you are is why I love you."

"AWESOME!" Po said as his voice cracked. Po was a little embarrassed while Tigress laughed. But she put aside any embarrassment he had after another kiss.

Okay, so Po had, at least, ONE reason to like the way he was. And that reason alone was good enough for him.

 **The End**


End file.
